


Wait For It

by superluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, So much angst, kryptonian!Lena, most of the characters will come in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superluthor/pseuds/superluthor
Summary: “Nim voi… Khuhtiv zhao…” Lena murmured, her eyes closing shut, not realizing they wouldn’t open again for another 24 years.





	1. we rise and we fall

**Author's Note:**

> ahh yes !! a kryptonian!Lena au !! i hope this is atleast somewhat enjoyable... :)

It was hard growing up on Krypton. You had to be the best or you got left behind. 

There was no pat on the back and a, “Maybe next time,” from your parents. Parents shunned their children. Not just for an hour or two, but for _years_. It was social norm that everyone had grown used to. Nobody ever questioned it.

After several decades, only 1% of Krypton’s population was “failing.” Of course that was still about 500,000 people, but this is a world that Kryptonians wanted to live in. 

Everyone was, in their own way, in power.

“Prosperity and Power” was Krypton’s motto.

Sadly, all of that was washed away when Krypton exploded and three young children were locked in pods with coordinates set for Earth. 

Lena had begged to be put in the same pod as Kara. She was more aware of what was happening. She knew she wouldn’t be coming home. This wasn’t another vacation, this was life or death.

Lena ran towards her betrothed and embraced her tightly. “El mayarah, khuhtiv zhao.” (Stronger together, my love.)

Kara felt tears sting at her eyes. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She held onto Lena tighter, the single tear falling on top of Lena’s head. “Nim voi, khuhtiv zhao.” (Be safe, my love.) Kara shut her eyes tightly, and with all of her willpower, let go of Lena. Kara clambered into her own pod, the top of it sealing her in.

Lena tried to walk toward Kara, but she was ushered away by Alura. Alura picked up 11 year old Lena Xe-An and placed her in the third, and final, pod. “Nim voi, khuhtiv inah. Vokai zhed nim voi.” (Be safe, my child. Help her be safe.)

Lena’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded hurriedly. The top of the pod came swooping down, cutting of all sounds from outside. All she could hear was the almost nonexistent hum of the pod’s engine. 

Kal-El’s pod lifted up off the ground and sped off towards a planet called “Earth.” Kara’s and Lena’s pod lifted up and the same time, right as all of Krypton shook. Both pods took off, leaving their parents and their world behind.

As the last two pods left the atmosphere, both girls saw a flash of bright orange/red light. It seemed to all happen at once. The way the interlocked pods got knocked away from each other, how Kara’s pod kept spinning in circles, and the way they both flew light years, straight into a dark pit in the middle of the universe. 

Lena’s eyes felt heavy as she rolled her head around to look for Kara’s pod. Her vision started to turn black around the edges. She lifted her hand- well tried to- and slammed it on the panel of various buttons and switches. 

“Nim voi… Khuhtiv zhao…” Lena murmured, her eyes closing shut, not realizing they wouldn’t open again for another 24 years.


	2. it takes and it takes and it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to the user kittykay20, because even after a year, they commented on this fic and gave me the motivation to start writing again. thank u so much! :)

Lena awoke with a start. She felt her stomach drop and all she could understand was that she was hot. She blinked quickly, looking around her pod. Fire. There was fire around her pod. She could see flashes of blue and white in between the glow of the flames.

It felt like everything was closing in on her. Hot metal would be the last thing she saw before she died, wouldn’t it? All of sudden, there was a sound of something solid hitting the metal and she no longer felt like she was plummeting towards something that didn’t exist. It felt like a lifetime until Lena knew she was on solid ground. There was no longer fire surrounding her pod, but there was a film of what looked like frost on the front shield. 

A tall man walked in front of the pod, ripping off the top. Lena squinted in the bright light of the new planet. She looked up, barely making out the House of El symbol on the man’s chest.

“Ta-nahn khap? Nahn khap gem kryptahn?” (Where am I? Am I on Krypton?) the small girl inquired. The tall man paused before slowly replying, “Zha, kryp nahn gem zhgehv rth.” (No, we are on planet Earth.) It sounded wrong. Forced. Foreign.

Lena had briefly learned of Earth back on Krypton. She had also had information “fed” to her while she was in a comatose state in her pod. The language, the traditions, and the social norms, it was all engraved in her brain. None of that information felt right. It felt forced and wrong. In a sense, it was. 

She blinked and slowly looked around, only seeing open field for miles. She could hear something faint in the distance, something so faint, yet so loud and clear. Lena winced, “N-nahn zhehd voi?” (I-is she safe?)

The man immediately slumped his shoulders, “I uh… I-i don’t know…” He spoke softly, almost as if they would both break if he said it any louder.

Lena grabbed the sides of the pod to ground herself. She felt like she was floating through space again, not knowing if she was going to see her beloved. She gripped the sides of the pod tighter, suddenly feeling sick. “Kal, Iv rrup raozh ta-zhehd nahn?” (Do you know where she is?)

The man slowly lowered himself to the ground, “No, I don’t. I… I don’t even know if she’s alive.” He spoke begrudgingly. He reached out and put his hand on top of Lena’s. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered with a wavering voice, “I know how much she meant to you.”

Lena felt her throat close up and her eyes started to sting. She took a deep breath and screamed, letting every emotion that she has had since Krypton’s destruction out. It was painful to listen to, to hear the agony and pain clear in her voice. The small girl quickly broke down into heart wrenching sobs. Tears flowing freely down her face and neck.

Kal-El quickly picked Lena up, placing her in his lap, and began to rock her back and forth. “Shhh… It’s going to be okay, Lena. It’s going to be okay,” he murmured into her hair, “I know a person who can take care of you and keep you safe. His name is Lex, and he’s a good friend of mine.”

“No!!! I want to be with Kara!!” Lena wailed. She punched the ground in frustration, leaving a small hole where her fist had been. “Please! Let me be with Kara!” She started to punch the man’s chest, “Kal-El please… please… let me be with her!” 

“Lena… I have to take you to stay with Lex. Once I find Kara, I’ll bring you to her. I promise.” Kal spoke gently, combing his fingers through the young girl’s hair. “Promise?” Lena sniffled.

“Yes, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a year, I finally have decided to continue this work! I want to say thank u to all the kind comments who motivated to keep working. I love u all :) kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
